Lion's Den
by lnori
Summary: The first time he sees her, he cannot believe his eyes. The second time she sees him, she is left with a wound. The third time he sees her, he hurts her beyond words. The fifth time she sees him, she pretends she doesn't know. The last time they see each other, well... It must mean something. (Talon X Lux)


Soo, hi. Not sure whether you remember me or not, but I decided to sneak and hope I won't get killed. What I can promise is that I **will** update _Of Thieves and Lovemaking_ sometime this month, I started writing the chapter but I don't know, it feels a bit off.

Anyways, so you won't kill me off, I got something else for you. A simple story, and I hope you will like it!

Take care and don't forget to leave a review if possible~ C:

* * *

 **Lion's Den**

The sky was an unusual shade of soft pink, white clouds floating about in a dreamlike world. Everything seemed static, but oh-so beautiful altogether. The sky was swallowed b y the soft green scenery and the tall mountains behind it. Everything was new, everything was strange, unfamiliar, like walking into a lion's den. One could only expect the unexpected, but the actual mist olf uncertainty still revolved around that lone carriage, passing along the way.

Curious, amber eyes scanned the surroundings, widening at the scenery, something unseen before, compared to the usual rocky images his young eyes were accustomed to. And soon, the colours changbed, from already pale colours switching to white, marble shining around him as though he had passed away and seen heaven. Though, he would rather float on thnose cotton candy-like clouds than have his eyes squint at every corner.

But this was the mighty Demacia, everything had to be immaculate.

The first time he saw her, he was 10 and she was 4.

When his family drove to Demacia, from Noxus, as means to promote peace and other diplomatic gibberish he was not interested in; he finally had a chance to see the world, all thanks to the tall man clad in black, who was gently patting the top of his black head. Black cloack and fiery red hair, the trademark signature of Marcus du Couteau, the first Noxian General promoting peace.

He had come to Demacia with his family, to visit an old friend of his, tying more fates together than he'd ever expect.

A lump f red sprinted by him, then was followed by a lump of blonde, only to be sighed upon from the carriage. The boy turned around to look behind, then saw the most beautiful of women making a worried face, caused by the behaviour of her 2 daughtersw.

Then, he extended his small arm, helping the blonde beauty off the carriage.

Upon seeing this, she smiled warmly and placed a gentle kiss on the top of his head, before taking his hand. "Oh, Talon, if my girls were like you."

They headed towards the entrance of the mansion, where they were awaited by the servants, as well as the master of the house.

"Marcus, old friend. Welcome!" The man with ashy brown hair said as he proceeded to welcome the redheaded man in a warm way. "And Elizabeth. Stunning, as always."

The blonde woman chuckled, both hands busy holding her daughters in place. "Oh, Edgar, you're flattering me."

Talon walked beside his father, and they all headed inside the house, when he spotted a woman beside the master of the mansion, holding a young girl who could not b e older than 4, with big blue eyes, sunkissed hair and skikn like porcelain.

"Marcus, Elizabeth, meet my daughter, Luxanna."

Luxanna.

She was like a doll, too perfect to be a flawed human being, with those two eyes, as deep as the ocean, and the blond curls framing her chubby cheeks. And then she looked at his general direction and something inside him broke.

xXx

The second time she saw him, it was when she left her home, to attend Katarina's 18th birthday. It was a miracle that her parents even allowed her to leave Demacia. She was Demacia's prized light mage, after all. That did not mean, however, that she would be left unsupervised.

Katarina was 2 years older than her, but they got along well, and since their families were close, with a personal oath from the General, that he would watch over her, she was allowed to visit Noxus.

And did she not stir up the waters... At 16, whe was already showing the signs of turning into a beauty. Sunkissed hair was long, falling on the thin of her back like a shy wave of sunlight, her skin fair and her eyes big, blue and round as though a whole ocean had been swallowed up in them. She was wearing a light blue summer dress, ending right above her knees, and high heeled shoes, enticing the innocent curve of her legs.

"Luxanna", a deep voice, like a rumble in the forest, echoing behind her and she was met with the tall image of the General, his wild hair tied back, and wearing his trademark colour.

"Uncle Marcus," Lux smiled as she turned around, making towards him and accepting the hand he had extended for her.

"You look mesmerizing. No wonder your father stressed on having someone accompany you." Marcus joked as they headed to the ballroom, where the party was held.

The party itself was a semi-formal event, since it was Katarina's birthday. Mostly youths were invited, but since the du Couteau family was a well-respected one in Noxus and not only, there were quite a few officials who had come to wish the best for the oldest daughter. These individuals were also tended by Marcus and Elizabeth, so as to let the youngsters enjoy themselves.

Marcus led Lux to where Katarina was, chatting with a lot of her friends, and on the way, heads turned as Lux passed them by. She was young, so pretty, and had such an innocent and refreshing aura around her that nobody could keep their eyes off of her. She did not look Noxian, and that pricked the interest of many.

"Oh my God, Lux! You look soooooo beautiful!" Katarina yelped the moment she saw her friend, and made her way past the other guests, to welcome Lux in a warm hug.

Katarina was one to speak, when she was just as beautiful, with that fiery hair curled on her back, and was wearing a dark blue dress, which enhanced her curves, emerald eyes shining like two precious gemstones in the middle of the desert.

"Happy Birthday, Kat." Lux said with a smile, after she broke the hug, and she read the honest happines in Katarina's eyes; she knew how happy the redhead was, since she managed to come.

"Thank you. Thank you for being here, Lux." The redhead said with honesty, and it warmed the blonde's heart as well.

Marcus staye3d with Lux for a while, but since she knew nobody, she wasn't the most entertaining to keep watch on. Besides, some important people hnad come by, so Marcus asked his son to keep watch over Lux.

And that was when something weird had come over Lux. She knew of him, but she did not remember ever seeing him up to that point. Tall and handsome, with a lithe body, almost feline-like, dark hair long and tied at the back of his head, wearing casual clothes, all black, but managing to look so sinfully handsome. And those eyes, eyes of amber with long lashes, having the world drown.

For the first time in her life, Lux had lost herself completely, in front of that man.

"H-hello," she greeted, annoyed that she stuttered in front of him, also bowing a bit, such as courtesy dictated.

Talon, on the other hand, regarded her with an annoyed expression, then looked away from her and walked to the wall, leaning against it, drink in hand. Something broke inside of Lux, but she immediately steadied herself, telling her heart that it was fine. Her was forced to watch over her, after all, and she wasn't the most interesting person to spend time with. So she stood next to him, drink in hand, barely tasting anything, waiting for the night to pass.

Her feet started to hurt, since she was wearing heels, and she shifted her weight from one foot to another, hoping that either Marcus or Katarina would show up and take her away. Lux knew that he didn't like being with her, that he didn't like her, and she didn't want him to waste his time with her.

And suddenly, someone came to him, someone Lux knew very well. Tall, thin and beautiful, with ashy blolnde hair falling straight on her back, wearing a red, form fitting dress which was rather revealing, and those green eyes staring at Lux poisonously.

"Cass," Talon said, immediately walking up to her.

Cassiopeia whispered something in Talon's ear, then looked at him with a mixture of annoyance and pleading eyes. Talon ran his fingers through his hair then heaved out a sigh, half-turning to Lux, but not facing her completely.

"I'm leaving for a while. I'll be back in a few minutes, so stay here. Don't go anywhere." He said and started to walk away.

Lux noticed how Cassiopeia snaked her arms around Talon's, then looked back at her, smiling in a mischievous way. Lux had a lump in her throat, and she tried to swallow it. Her feet hurt, she felt as though she had no air, so she walked towards the balcony, to get some fresh air. What she failed to notice, was that right behind her, 3 guys sneaked to the balcony, shutting the glass doors behind them. Shudders raced down her back when Lux heard that sound, and she turned around mortified.

They were more wasted than not, and for obvious reasons, Lux felt in danger. Half of ehr was perplexed, while the other half was aching for a battle. Unfortunately for her, however, she was not allowed to use magic outside of the College of Magic, so she was pretty much the usual helpess girl, armed with 5 inch heels.

"Would you look at that, it's the Demacian whore. She was left all alone." One of the guys stumbled towards her, but Lux was already prepared, heel in her hand.

"Don't come closer to me," she spoke, her tone like acid. She really wished she could use magic to defend herself, but under such circumstances, if she were to use magic to attack a Noxian, it would probably be used as a reason to start a war.

"Or what, Demacian skank? You gonna report us to the police?" The second one walked up to her as well, obviously not paying her any real mind.'

Once they were within range, Lux made sure to throw a hit at them, scrapping their faces with her heels. But this only resulted in angering them, making all three jump on her at the same time.

"Bitch you're gonna get it," one of them said, as he grabbed Lux's right arm, forcing the shoe out of her small grip, while his friends grabbed her by her other arm, forcing her backwards against the balcony ledge.

"For that we're gonna teach you some manners, you slut." The third one grabbed Lux by her hair, pulling at it, forcing her to tilt her head backwards.

She was angered beyond reason. But she wouldn't go down without a fight.

So she kicked the guy in front of her in the balls, making him let go of her, then landed two quick kicks on the inner side of one knee of the other two guys as well, resulting in them releasing her. What she failed to calculate instead, was that, upon stumbling due to pain, one of the guys pushed Lux quite forcefully, and sicne she was right against the ledge of the balcony, she lost her footing, and fell three floors down.

The next time she would open her eyes, everything was dizzy and circling around her, but the most shocking revelation was that she could not feel her right left at all.

xXx

`She had returned to Demacia that night, even though everyone insisted in her staying until the headache would go away at least. Her luck was that she landed on some bushes, scrapping most of her skin, lightly hitting her head, but injuring her right leg, since she landed on it.

Upon hearing about her accident, Marcus, Elizabeth and Katarina were by her side immediately. No sign of Talon, however. When asked what happened, she simply answered that she wanted to get some fresh breath of air, and explained what happened. When Marcus asked her what about Talon, she simply said that he left for a few minutes with Cassiopeia. Apparently they were not done, even then.

Lux didn't care much what relationship she ruined between Talon and Cassiopeia or between Talon and his father. In truth, she didn't care about her family's relationship with the du Couteaus either anymore, when faced with the possibility of never walking properly ever again.

Still, she promised Marcus that she will explain the situation to her father, making sure that he will understand that none of that was Marcus' fault. Despite saying that, Lux knew that relations with the du Couteaus would worsen in the future.

And right was she. Over the next year, there had been almost no contgact with them, until the day Katarina showed up at their doorstep, looking like a mess. She had begged them to save her, then told them what had happened. Just a few weeks ago, on the day of Cassiopeia's birthday, their mother was found dead on the staircase. Cassiopeia lost her mind afterwards, her father disappeared and Talon shut himself in his room. They also wanted to wage war against Demacia, believing it was them who murdered Elizabeth, as an act of vengeance for what happened to Lux's leg.

Then, another year later, Katarina was marrying into the Crownguard family, as she had fallen in love with Lux's older brother, Garen.

xXx

The third time she sees him, it's on the wedding day.

Lux was sitting on a bench, presumably forgotten, with some sweets on a plate and wine next to her, on the bench. The wedding was held in the backyard of the Crownguard mansion, and there was also a huge garden in there. Lux, still unable to walk properly, due to her injury, was seated on a bench and forgotten about. She could stagger on her own for a few steps, but only if she had something to lean on, and in a garden of roses, there were few things that could help her move forward.

So she's left pondering whether someone will remember about her of she would have to crawl into the house. Her knee had been damaged pretty badly, she can barely walk on her own even two years after falling off the balcony. But she has improved lately, compared to the time she had to be moved around in a wheelchair for more than a year. Her wound was the sort of wound no magic could heal.

Her hair falling behind her small back, covering it down to her hips almost, baby blue eyes stared into the sky helplessly. Lux couldn't help but chuckle, people did have the habit of abandoning her quite often. And whenever that happened, trouble would always follow suit.

Oh, and, how right she had been. The next moment, she felt the cold kiss of steel at her throat, her heart beating twice as fast, her body stiffling as she recognized the aura of that certain man.

How could she ever forget him? He was the man who doomed her as a cripple for the rest of her life, after all.

"Talon," she spoke with calmness, an unusual storm gathering inside her heart. She knew something bad was going to happen.

"My, my, I did not expect that the Princess will be left alone in the middle of nowhere," he purred gently into her ear, and Lux closed her eyes tightly, taking in the scent of him, which was a deathly combination of pine and smoke, something wild, and untamed.

"Turns out to be a habit," Lux added with a bit of sass, unable to refrain from rolling her eyes.

Talon copied the same gesture, then retracted the small talon from her throat. Lux never turned around, she just remained still. She had no way of escaping anyways.

"Time for you to pay for your sins," Talon said, as he looked down at the back of her head, then knocked her out with the back of the talon.

The next time she opened her eyes, Lux noticed that she was in a room, which was poorly lit. The velvet curtains were blocking any light coming in, and she was on a bed. Except, both of her wrists were tied ti each side of the bed, and she was only wearing her camisole. Panic filled her eyes as she looked around, trying ti wring herself free from the ties.

"It's useless, those are enchanted. The only way you can escape those chains is by either using sheer force or this key." The same voice echoed through the room, then he appeared within the shadows, placing a key on the nightsand from accross the bed.

Lux stared at him baffled. She had her fears regarding the situation but she hoped he wouldn't be that heartless, as to do those things to her. She never went to any man's bed, even though many invited her, but she wished that, it she were to have that taken from her, for it to be with her cosent at least.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked, instead, looking at the dangerously handsome man in front of her. He was wearing a black hoodie, dark hair covering most of his face, dark trousers and boots. But the eyes of amber flashed with strong emotions.

Hate, he looked at her driven with hate. It seemed as though Lux was the source of all of his misery, that he hated her more than the devil himself.

"Why?" Talon repeated her question, a look of amusament flashing his pale face. "Because, apparently, I was the one who ruined her leg, so you decided to ruin my life. So I thought, why not, let's return the favour and ruin your life as well." He shrugged, as he paced closer to the bed. "And since you are clinging so hard to morals and whatnot, fucking you like you were a slut would be the best way of bringing you back to earth."

He finished, and by the time he did so, he stopped by the side of the bed, and pulled his hoodie above his head.

"You're insane. You're blaming _me_ for ruining your life? What did my fall have to do with any of the tragedies happening? Oh wait, your poor little Cass lost her mind afetr her mother was murdered. Cannot imagine the tragedy." Lux spat at him but was met with a hard slap on her cheek, forcing her head to turn to a side, tears burning her eyes.

"Watch your mouth. Do you want to hurt that badly? I can make you feel so miserable that you wish you'd die instead." Talon said to ehr coldly, as he leaned over her, on the bed.

Lux glared at him with furious eyes nearly burning up, and he found her expression cute. She tried to pull her legs together, but moving her right one was a bit difficult, something Talon never failed to notice.

Amber eyes melted into blue ones, but hers widened instantly when the glimmer of steel flashed in the background. Lux immediately noticed that she had a small talon in his hand, and was pointing it at the hem of her camisole. His expression was wicked.

"Let's see what you're hiding behind this, why is Luxanna Crownguard so lusted after by men from everywhere," he hummed devilishly, as he moved the blade from her chest, tearing at the material, all the way down to her thighs.

"No," Lux cried out, her voice but a whisper.

The ripping sound halted, and Lux sucked in a cold breath of air, the newly revealed parts of her body taking in the slightly cold temperature. The tears were threatening to fall, but doing so, she would seem weak. And she did not want that. Not with that man.

Talon took in every milky inch of revealed skin, and he could stare at her body forever. Her golden hair was sprawled everywhere on the white sheets, eyes red and puffy, skin like porcelain, her body small, but she still had curves in the right placed. Her breasts were perky and round, her hips well-defined and her thighs alluring, those legs simply wonderful. She was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen.

And he was about to take her virginity and forever stain her.

Closing his eyes and shaking his head, Talon looked at her in the eyes, lowering himself on the bed. He noticed how fear-stricken she was, being chained to the bed, both arms hanging above her head. He nested between her legs, paying the tiniest bit of attention to her injured leg, then hovered above her. The urge to take her, to defile her pumping in his blood.

With hungry eyes, he placed a calloused hand on one of her breasts, while his mouth was enclosed around the other. Lux jerked slightly at the touch, as electricity was running through her body. He tended one small breast into his hand, nimbling around the other, sucking on it, biting on it slightly, then switching between them, noticing the way she was biting on her bottom lip, trying to hold herself back.

But he's ruthless, he's not gentle, and he's impatient. He wants to make her suffer, so, lifting himself a bit, he makes place for himself between her legs and Lux's panicked face turns white, as she sees him hnover over her womanhood.

"Talon, stop," she pleads, the tears escaping her beautiful eyes.

He could have prepared her, he could have played with her a bit more, he could have made it easier for her. But he did not. All he wanted to do was make her suffer. So, without preparing her at all, he simply made place between her legs, circled her entrance with the tip of his members, to which she shuddered almost instantly, he started to force himself through her folds.

She wasn't wet, she wasn't ready, making the whole process difficult and extremely painful for her, and the moment she felt the intrusion, Lux's back arched violently, the blonde letting out a scream filled with pain. He revered in that. So he forced himself through her walls without a care, listening to her cries of pain until he was nestled in her completely. And not even then did he offer her solace, as he pulled almost entirely out, thrusting back in with as much force as the friction allow him to.

Lux screamed in pain. She felt like her whole body would be torn in two, from her core to the outside. She couldn't hold the tears back, the way he was ramming inside of her, not giving her a moment, not caring about her in the slightest. He was hurting her, and it was killing her.

He saw the blood on the mattress, but it was only a sign of victory for him, which made him keep up the pace, thrusting into her even faster than before, while holding her down by the hips. Lux's cries and screams of pain were somewhat distgurbing, given the fact of what he was doing, but the way she felt was exhilarating. She was tight around him and unwilling, but her body was awakening in him all sorts of feelings which made him impossible to stop.

"Talon, please," she pleaded weakly, and he had made the mistake of making eye contact with her.

Her cheeks were red, eyes teary, hair sticking to her forehead, and something clicked in him, which made him thrust into her twice as fast, trying to reach the deepest part of her, and tear her apart. Lux's screams doubled as well, her body was on fire, and she was in so much pain she wanted to die.

Blood flowed down the bottom of her lip, and she cried tears of blood, the way her body acted up against her. She knew something was happening to her, something which, in usual circumstances, it would be blissful, but since it was _him_ who was making her feel like this, Lux was confused, and hating herself. Hating the fact that pain turned to pleasure, hating the fact that her cries of pain turned into cries of pleasure, and the fact that she knew that he knew. That was the biggest humiliation of all.

"You are indeed a slut," Talon spat mercilessly, as he held onto her hips with more force than needed, picking up his pace, and feeling her body react to his.

He knew she was close, but he wouldn't put an end to thi without finishing himself, even if that meant taking her to a high. Maybe it'd be better like that. He noticed how she was trying to fight her body, the fact that she was close to come, but tried to deny herself that chance. So, making sure to thoroughly humiliate her, one of his hands went to her folds, and he started to work his magic on her sensitive skin.

Lux, unexpecting this sudden intrusion, arched her back and let out a scream of pleasure mixed with pain and so many more emotions, but more importantly, filled with hatred. And soon after that, she felt herself being filled with his hot liquid, her body freezing up instantly.

Moments, which seemed like centuries later, she opened her eyes, and she was still chained to the bed, with Talon watching her, a smug expression on his face.

"How does it feel like, being betrayed by your own body?" He then asked with a dark snicker.

Lux's eyes widened as she realised what was happening. What has happened. Why was she feeling so sore. It all clicked into place and her face paled considerably. Talon, watching her, almost felt guilty.

"The key to unchain you is here," he said as he tossed the key towards the bed.

But it landed next to her right leg. She had the urge to go pick it up for her, but thought against it.

"War is gonna start soon. So you better prepare for it." He then said, turning his back at her, leaving behind a broken mage, her small sobs echoing in the depths of his heart.

xXx

The fourth time he sees her, it's 2 years after _that_ incident. Surprisingly, she hadn't said a word about it to anyone. But then again, how could she dare to say something like that, willingly compromise herself just to bring him down with her? He was already trash to begin with. But her, the mighty Luxanna Crownguard, how could she scoop so low?

"This is the last time we will ever say this. Demacia does not want to partake in war." Her voice echoed in the dark halls of the building, a hidden meeting place for secret decrees.

Currently, Noxus was waging war on Demacia, and this was the final meeting between the two sides, in useless hopes to try and settle the issue.

He couldn't take his eyes off of her, even though she did not notice him at all. The dark hood did not help his cause.

And yet, despite hating her for so long, he couldn't help but be amazed by her. She had shoulder-length hair now, her eyes were glassier than before, and she was limping almost unnoticeably. But most importantly, she was the head negotiator in trying to convince Noxus to back up from this foolish war.

She was the only woman in the room, yet nobody dared to belittle her.

"There will be no backing down. There will be war." One Noxian representative urged mercilessly against her.

Amber eyes followed her expression, which was unreadable. Then, much to his surprise, she looked straight at him, and his breath caught in his throat.

"Then let there be war. However, Demacia will not strike first." She said without fear, then stood from her seat and walked away, the limping of her right leg barely noticeable.

xXx

The last time they meet, Lux wishes it will bring an end to everything.

She sat in front of the makeshift fire, wearing an oversized shift which ends somewhere on her thighs and nothing else beside it. Baby blue eyes lit by the flames, as orange highlights dance within it, as she was lost in thought.

She senses pine and smoke in the air and closes her eyes to take in the fragrance, speaking seconds afterwards. "You have a habit of willingly walking into the lion's den, you know?"

Silent steps halt on their tracks and he revealed himself. Amber eyes frowned at her back, wondering just how did she notice his presence when he was within the shadows.

Then, with almost the grace of a goddess, Lux rises from the ground, then slowly turns around to face him properly. Talon is at a loss of words at the sight of her. During these last years of battle, she had matured quite nicely. Her hair was still shoulder length, but her eyes had a specific depth to them. Yet, she was wearing that oversized shirt and nothing else on her, adding to her youthful appearance. Was she always this beautiful?

"What are you doing in my tent? Did you come to finish the job from so many years ago?" She asked with bitterness in her voice, which did not go unnoticed by Talon.

Whenever she looks at him, she feels like crying. That man was so beautiful, and with the passing of the years and the battles and the war, he had become even more stunning. His facial features where rougher, hair longer, he was also unshaved, which added to his sexiness. Then, some other things never changed, like his unkept hair, or black clothes.

"How did you know it was me?" Talon asked simply, propping himself against the table.

Lux shrugged as she walked towards the bed, taking a blanket to cover herself with it. "I'm a mage. I sensed you."

Talon raised an eyebrow questioningly, but went along with her game.

"So, what drove you to my military camp, and especially to my military tent?" Lux asked flatly, as she sat back down in fron to fht eifre, her back facing him.

The assassin wondered how could she be so easygoing around him, especially if she knew the reason of why he showed up.

"The war will end tomorrow, by the way," she said absent-mindedly, which made Talon narrow his eyes at her.

"What?"

Lux nodded slightly. "This war was pointless form the very beginnig. Waging war against Demacia just because the General's wife died. Saying everything was caused by my accident." She let out a sigh; she seemed so tired. "Did you know, Talon," the blonde turned around to face him, "that Swain and LeBlanc schemed in killing Elizabeth and they coaxed Cassiopeia into giving her the poison? It was acually mixed with the macarons." Lux stood as she faced the assassin, fearlessly. "That's why she went crazsy after Elizabeth died, because she was the one who handed the poison."

Talon had an unreadable expression on his face. Rage, hatred, disbelief. With two long steps, he was in front of her, towering over her with his body. In but a flicker, he grabbed Lux by her throat.

"You are making all of this up." He stated coldly.

But Lux simply looked him in the eye, unfazed. "This is information your father provided me with." She stated matter-of-factly.

His fingers which were clasping her throat trembled then retracted. "You're lying."

"Have a look yourself." She said simply, then pointed at the papers from behind him.

Drived by disbelief, Talon turned around and looked through all the papers which were sent by his fatehr over the years. It was his handwriting.

Lux's accident was used as an excuse for secret organizations to take over Noxus. Since many people did not believe in peace, the General's actions in befriending the Governor from Demacia were frowned upon. So when Lux had her accident and the relationship between the two families was strained, The Black Rose, ruled mainly by Swain and LeBlanc though of a plan on how to take control of Noxus and wage war for no reason. Thus, they indirectly murdered Elizabeth, then spread rumours of how it was done by a Crownguard, effectively stomping the du Couteau family. The General decided to go into hiding in order to properly investigate, and when he saw that Lux was taking part in the war, he almost immediately reached out to her.

But tomorrow, the war will end. Once, and for all.

Talon was shaking as he read the letters. Almost 10 years of his life, lived in lies and betrayal. A false sense of security. A crumbled family. Broken family ties. Taking out his frustrations on someone else, ruining her life completely in the process.

How would he atone for his sins?

Talon looked at Lux in disbelief, opened his mouth to say something – anything, but he couldn't speak.

"You should leave now," she was the one who said, turning her back at him.

Shutting his eyes, he balled his fists until his knuckles turned white then forced out, "I can't." Lux froze, eyes widening. "I can't leave." He repeated, unable to look at her.

He was ashamed.

She breathed in air, then turned around to face him. Stretching out her arm towards him, "Then stay. Here, with me."

Opening his eyes in disbelief, he had a hard time finding himself, he couldn't believe he heard it right, or if he saw it right. Lux had her arm stretched out for him to take. She had given him a chance to redeem himself.

Not hesitating any longer, he strode across the room, wasting no more than a moment to place his arms around the thin of her frame. She was so small in his embrace, yet so strong overall. Why did she give him another chance? Did he deserve it?

No, he did not.

And yet, breaking the hug, he pulled himself back, not letting go of Lux completely, just putting enough space between them to look down at her. And she looked up at him with a pair of big blue eyes, shaking slightly with fear.

"I'm sorry for everything," he said honestly, while tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Lux closed her eyes and let herself go at the gentleness of the touch. Talon took advantage of this and lowered his lips onto hers, tasting roses and lavender. Her arms rested at his sides, the blanket falling to the ground.

He picked her up easily and carried her to the bed, placing her on the mattress with as much gentleness as he could. Lux stared up at him with fear in her eyes, but once he let the robe fall to the ground and kicked off his boots, he climbed on the bed next to her, pulling her body next to his.

"Talon, I..." She couldn't find her words, couldn't look him in the eye.

She wanted him, it was obvious by the way her body was reacting to his touch, and he wanted her too, but she was scared, and he was scared as well. She was scared because she's been hurt before, and he was scared of hurting her again.

"Hey," he whispered gently, holding her chin with hi fingers and making her face him "Let me make it up. Let me show you how it's supposed to feel."

And she shuddered at his words, leaning in to kiss him.

Talon moved his lips against hers with outmost gentleness, as his hand drew lines on hner covered stomach, bare thighs, every now and then lacing with her fingers. But Lux was starting to become impatient, and so was he, so he moved on top of her, breaking the kiss, but moving his sinful lips to her neck, kissing and nibbling at her soft skin, while his hands sneaked under her shirt, finding her beautiful breasts.

He played with her, using his hands, using his mouth, using both and Lux was starting to lose it, but she still wanted more. So Talon took off her shirt, leaving a trail of kisses between the valley of her breasts and moving down to her stomach then lower and lower. He grabbed her underwear with his teeth and took it off her, smiling at her mischievously and Lux rolling her eyes.

The assassin then placed gentle kisses on both of her knees, then parted her legs, and his trail of kisses went lower and lower on her thighs, towards her most intimate part. Lux sucked in a cold breath, as he kept getting closer and closer to her womanhood, especially since she had a trauma with what had happened years ago, something she was not able to overcome.

Talon noticed she was rather stiff, the closer he got to the most beautiful part of her, and he took her hand in his gently, placing a kiss on the back of her palm.

"I'll be gentle, I promise. I'll make you feel good. So good, that you will not associate this with that pain any longer. Okay?" And he looked with meaning in her eyes.

Lux nodded, and a lone tear rolled down her cheek. But Talon quickly lifted himself to cup her cheeks in his hands, kissing her everywhere on her face.

"Don't make that face, please. I beg of you, let me redeem myself. Let me get you back, of all people." His words were gentle, and Lux couldn't help but cry.

She was a grown woman, and yet...

"I believe you," she said honestly.

He leaned in to kiss her softly, while his hand pried apart her legs, making his way towards her folds. He drew lines on the soft of her skin, at which Lux shuddered against his lips. He moved his fingers up, alongside the sensitive area, then back down, exploring every part of her. Lux moaned against his kissed, and he almost lost it. Moving his fingers back down, he allowed himself to insert one, slowly, and Lux immediately tensed, but he was there to soothe her, to make her relax. Hne moved inside of her, while kissing her lips then moving to her neck, and he felt her try to reach for his pants as well, but this time it was all about her.

"Can I add another?" He asked rather shyly, while looking up at her from her breasts.

How he ended there from her neck, none of them knew. But Lux nodded simply, and he lowered himself to her legs.

She started to protest but there was no stopping him at this point. He licked at her folds, and she shuddered, while inserting another finger inside of her, stretching her walls. Lux cried out at the sensation, and immediately grabbed a fistful of his hair.

Talon laughed against her skin, causing her to shudder once again. His tongue worked against her folds while his fingers stretched at her walls, and Lux felt blissfully good. Her small moans were music to his ear and Talon picked up his pace, until her voice was higher and her breathing uneven. He felt her insides clench, and she puleld at his hair, screaming in pleasure as she came into his waiting mouth.

But he didn't stop, he kept on ravaging her, even after sucking up all of her juices.

Lux, coming off of her high, she immediately blushed, upon notificing what she had done, but it didn't seem to bother Talon, since he was enjoying himself a little bit way too much, perhaps.

"T-Talon, I can't anymore. Please...?" Lux pleaded gently, while playing with his hair, apologising for pulling too roughly.

"I'll be gentle," he assured, as he lifted himself from between her legs and proceeded to take olff his clothes.

"I know," she nodded, as she welcomed him between her legs, one of his hands holding hers, as he brought it to kiss the back of her palm once again.

Talon leaned in to kiss her sweetly, the top of his head at her entrance, begging for permission. Lux had her arms locked around his shoulders and he rested his forehead against hers as he made his way inside, forcing her walls apart. He moved slowly, careful of her reaction, and Lux did shudder and stiffen a bit, but his gentle kisses brought her back to reality quite soon.

"Move, please." She demanded with a pout, and he couldn't help but laugh as he kissed her once again.

And he started to move, at first long and swift thrusts, groaning against her hair at the feel of her tightness. Lux buried her nails into his back, moaning against her shoulder with every thrust she felt inside. It was so good, he filled her up so well that she was afraid of spilling any moment.

"I'll move a bit faster," he groaned against her ear, and she nodded expectantly.

Talon picked up his pace, and the moment he did that, Lux fell on her back, her pink lips forming a permanent 'o' as Talon was ramming inside of her. She cried out in pleasure whenever he was hitting that sweet spot, and he grinned at her and she knew she was doomed when he kept playing nasty with her, hitting that same spot, making her come violently.

"Oh, you asshole!" She cried out, when he grabbed onto her hips, forcing her down under him, only looking at her and grinning knowingly.

Her cries became louder and louder, and Lux felt another one rushing down her body soon after. Then, without even allowing her to ride out her high, Talon flipped them with ease, him laying on the bed with her on top.

Lux yelped when she slid back dolwn his length, this position being so different from the previous one. And yet, his hand were on her hips, guiding her movements, so she leaned in to kiss him, and that's when he took control, thrusting into her from below, leaving Lux to grab a hold of his shoulders and moaning into his collarbone, crying out once again, as he made her come.

With a groan and his grab tightening on her hips so much that it'd bruise her, she felt his hot semen fill up her insides and she shuddered at the way it felt.

She was out of breath and so was he. Her eyes locked with his and he brought her down for another kiss. Lux managed to get off of him without making too much a mess, and Talon covered both of them afterwards.

"I'm sorry," he said again, holding her close and placing a kiss on her forehead.

"You 're forgiven if you give me another 100 episodes like this one," Lux said jokingly.

She didn't know what to expect and didn't want to expect much. But occasional sex wasn't that far from realitym right?

"What if I'm greedy?" She blinked at him confused "What if I want you all for me?" He then asked on a serious tone.

"What?" She asked in confusion.

Talon turned to look away, but she noticed that he had a bright shade of embarrasment on his cheek. "Doesn't matter, let's sleep." He then added, and quickly placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"The answer is _yes_."


End file.
